Mad Alice
by Blissfulblue
Summary: What if Alice's world wasn't all flowers,and white rabbits, mad birthday songs, but a gothic twist, character changes, Alice is chasing a rabbit and falls in a world run by the Mads, what if the mad hatter was a rock star, and the queen of hearts his bigg
1. Chapter 1

MAD ALICE 

I do not own Alice in wonderland, even though I wish I did I don't, mostly all characters, but with an almost gothic twist.  
and character changes, the mad hatter and etc.

Alice hadn't remembered entirely what had went wrong. Maybe she had fell off, maybe she had fell asleep. But all that kept playing in her mind was the walking talking rabbit.  
"That little bastard." Alice thought, cursing the darkness and was looking for a switch.  
Then she cursed herself for following a damn rabbit.  
You've seen worst. Alice thought to herself.  
Falling hadn't been the best way to die, or at least she thought she has. Since Alice had woke to complete darkness.  
"I'm in hell." Alice laughed. that was no surprise to her. Damn if she knew, the party at Kat's house left her wasted. So she couldn't tell what was reality or fiction.  
Blue eyes were covered with dark blond hair. in boots knee high she wore a gothic style dress that was black white and baby blue.  
"You won't find the light that way." A chillingly amused tone mocked.  
"Well---if I could see, I would find the switch now wouldn't I?" Alice mocked.  
"Some do, some don't, it just depends, maybe you should just open your eyes"  
"My eyes are opened!" Alice snapped. Looking now, she could see a bright set of sharp teeth.  
"Shit"  
"Now can you see"  
"Yea pretty much." Alice countered. now falling more, deeper darker than she had before.  
She knew she was with something that scared the hell out of her.  
"What are you?" Alice bit out.  
"This and that! I' m a chesire cat!" it smiled.  
"Great you rhyme." she stated.  
"Yes, I can sing too." the cat smiled, it from time to time showing one of it's body parts. it's tail, its head, and then a leg.  
"Just show me the way!" Alice snapped and finally fell on something hard.  
"You ok?" The cat asked laughing.  
"Yea, luckily my body broke my fall." She mocked noticing the eairy light of a glowing globe.  
"So how the hell do I get back to---" there was silence. Cool silence.  
The cat was gone. That damn cat was gone! But looking down Alice wondered a lit path, with squares black and white. Reminding Alice of the vans classics.  
Then looking Alice stopped she was stopped by a black door with a chain wrapped around it. But when Alice looked over the door it was the same on the other side, only one door with no wall. no way to see what's on the other side. But only to get in.  
"Great." Alice snickered The door had gothic looking eyes, eye liner on the eyelids and corners of its mouth, it's nose was the door knob.  
"How very odd." she said putting a finger to her lips.  
It talked.  
"What do you want." It didn't look much interested as it rolled its eyes.  
"To get to the other side." Alice said shrugging.  
"Well do you have a key?" It said it's keyhole of a mouth yawning.  
"No, why the hell would I have a key! does it look like this dress has a pocket?" Alice snapped.  
The door smiled and rolled its eyes.  
"No key, no way to pass"  
"What"  
"I don't have the key"  
"Great, your locked and you ask me for the damn key what a fuc"  
"Look on the table." the door simply said.  
"Ok. now were going somewhere"  
Alice looked but saw no table, looking back she gave the door a stern hard look.  
"There is no table, which means there is no key"  
"Your right, you've caught me." the door laughed and as soon as it did a floor gave under her, letting her slip through. It had to be a trap door. Damn that door. Alice thought as she fell down the traps slide and landed ass first on hard cool grass.  
A big sign stating simply.  
Welcome to wonderland. But letters were missing so it read.  
We come o der and.  
Alice couldn't help laughing, looking at the signs, one read,  
Tweedles trail, another Mad Hatters. and The rabbits. but she sort of guessed because some of the words were missing.  
Looking at a group of weird looking creatures Alice couldn't help but ask.  
"Where you guys going"  
"Party at the mads." He said looking Alice up and down.  
"Who"  
"Mad hatter and the mad hare. I can believe she "  
"Thanks." Alice cut in before they could say anymore and now noticed more and more visiters going towards the mads party.  
Hearing the trail of odd edgy guitar beats she couldn't help but wonder.  
Who the mads were?


	2. The mad Hatter

Walking the lit path Alice wondered where the hell was she, she'd never done drugs before, oh she'd done her share of drinking, but never the drugs. Nearing a large gate she saw a starting line and walked to the front ignoring the hard stares from weird ass creatures that looked to be at one time human. But now evolved to fit this wonderland.  
Standing was a big penguin looking guy with all black on. Blue hair and a no tollerance kind of face.  
Smiling Alice skipped a few more creatures and was face to chest with the "Bouncer"  
"Invitation." It said but it wasn't a question it was sure "You'd better have it"  
"Invatation? well The"  
"Well what lady"  
"Well the mad hatter said I'd be alright. can't I get in." Alice lied, knowing full well she didn't know the mad hatter, and so did the bouncer.  
"No invatation no entry." He said and Alice cursed, hearing already the cheers and screams on the other side.  
What was up with this place and passes, this never had happened to her in the real world.  
"But"  
The bouncer was ready to push her aside when a tall man/ hare looking dude opened the gate and started saying something to the bouncer and looked down at Alice. Smiling showing odd teeth. He was weird but hot looking with hare looking ears each with piercings in them. He was dressed in all black, an over coat with hearts down the lineing and a big M one the sleve cuff. His hair was a mix blend of white and brown.  
"Hey." He said smiling like if knowing Alice, he pointed.  
"You getting in?" He said. Alice saw his game and nodded her head and gave the mad Hare a smirk. "You know the girl?" The bouncer asked, as if in disbelief.  
"Sure. she's one of Mad's "guest" He smiled and led her in, arm around waist that made Alice uncomfortable around him.  
The gate closed behind them and Alice was led down another path and now heard the music going with the cries of people.  
And before them was a large dining table, with endless cups with suger, and was that-----tea? Beyond that was endless rows of people as if the table was the stage and the rows. For a concert at the middle was a odd looking girl who once had been human now mixed with some sort of animal, was it a rabbit? And beside her was a tall man with a top hat, green eyes with eye liner to make the gree stand out. in a trance Alice had felt she hadn't heard the hare chuckle and leave her where she was. He was dressed in al black, with the lineing of a skull on each collar.  
The over coat was opened exposing pale skin and a tatto near the navel that simply said.  
MAD. in his hand was a fire logod guitar. He was a sight, something she wouldn't see in the city, something she wouldn't see at one of kat's parties.  
His words were like liquid fire.  
"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you"  
the lamest song in the whole free world sounded like an mtv hit rolling off the mad hatters tongue. And there was silence as he threw his top hat in the crowd and jumped down and walked towards her!  
Alice stood puzzled and frozen as his eyes noticed her! He had been expecting the march Hare to be standing here, and noticed the girl. He smiled. She didn't look like a groupie. Mad thought. He gave an assitant his guitar and stood at Alice's side staring her down from head to toe as if she were on display.  
"Very nice." He said and Alice could feel her words choking right through.  
"Very nice, Where;s hare?" He said now looking Alice in the face, something she couldn't turn away from.  
"You must be the mad Hatter"  
"Oh yea. and you"  
"Alice." She bit out and wanted to go home, under Mad's gaze she felt odd. of all times she felt weird around a guy.  
"Great, you watching the show?" He said shrugging it off.  
"Yea for a little"  
"Good, you should stay, I'm just warming up with the birthday songs. When the queen gets here, that's when I start the real wonderland singing."He said and tipped Alice's face up to meet his gaze.  
"Your cute, you should come over after the party." He said and disappeared back into the crowd after hearing a loud trumpet echoe out.  
Looking at the entrance of the path, there was man dressed in all red. and women following behind.  
"Whose that?" Alice asked the now appearing march Hare.  
"Oh her, just the Queen of hearts, you mess with her and it will be off with your head, off with your head"  
Great Alice thought. Just great. 


End file.
